A Spoonful of Sugar
by indiegal
Summary: Kai decides to liven up practice to get the others to be more enthusiastic, by making the loser of each battle do a dare set by the winner FINISHED!
1. Chapter one: In which Kai has an idea

A Spoonful of Sugar  
  
Rating: PG at the moment, will probably get worse. Disclaimer: I'm not quite sure who owns Beyblade, but it's probably someone Japanese and definitely not me. Though if somebody offered me Kai, I wouldn't protest.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai slumped against the wall, defeat etched across his face. He had been trying to get Tyson and Max to train for three hours now, but they just weren't co-operating. They were much more interested in the video of "You've been framed" that Max had accidentally recorded the night before, and were busy rolling on the floor in hysterics even now. Kai had hoped that after the third or fourth time, they might have lost interest, but no, they still found it hilarious to watch people falling backwards into swimming pools or being kicked in various places Kai couldn't bear to think about by crazy animals. Even Kenny was enjoying it! Kai sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. What had he done to deserve such a team?  
  
Hearing footsteps in front of him, he looked up, straight into the amber eyes of his most valued team member, the only one who sometimes sided with him.  
  
"Hey," grinned Ray, sitting down next to Kai. "Trouble with the minors?" Kai groaned.  
  
"Don't get me started.." he growled, glaring ominously at the wall through which could be heard raucous laughter and shouts of:  
  
"Play it back, Max! Let's watch that one again!"  
  
Ray chuckled sympathetically.  
  
"You know, if you want them to practice, you have to make it appealing. Stick something fun in there." Ray suddenly grinned wildly, mumbling under his breath, "In every job there must be done there is an element of fun. You find the fun and SNAP!" he clicked his fingers. "The job's a game!" Noticing Kai's look, he added, "It's from something I saw once." Kai nodded dubiously.  
  
"I get your point though," he replied thoughtfully. As Kai stared off into the distance, Ray sneaked off out of the door, just in time to catch a woman having her skirt blown upwards by a powerful water jet. Shaking his head, he carried on out of the door and into the almost private retreat of his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kai sauntered into the room where the others had now progressed to acting out some of the scenes. At this precise moment in time, Tyson appeared to be falling backwards off a chair, though for what reason and what it was supposed to be representing stumped him. Kai clapped his hands slowly three times, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Very good, Tyson," he smirked. "Do you do requests?"  
  
"Oh hi Kai!" Kenny said, noticing the tall boy standing in the doorway. "Fancy joining in? Max is dying to kick someone in the balls!" Kai winced.  
  
"Not now, thanks," he replied. "I have a proposition." Seeing he had their attention, he carried on. "We need to train. Or, more precisely, you need to train. You also want to have fun. So, what I propose is this. We play a game a bit like truth or dare. Two people battle. The loser answers any question, or does, whatever his opponent wants. Ok?"  
  
There was silence for a moment. Ray, who had appeared without anyone knowing and had apparently heard the whole conversation from the other doorway, was the first break it.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" he grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Kai. The three smaller boys, all seated open-mouthed on the floor, after over-coming their initial shock at Kai suggesting something interesting, were quick to add their support with shouts and whoops. Ray raised his voice over all the others, and while opening the door to the training room, yelled,  
  
"Let the beyblading commence!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, any good? Shall I carry on? Or not? Please review and let me know. Also tell me if there's anything you'd like someone to do, and I'll definitely consider it. You'll get credit for it too.. REVIEW! (please?) 


	2. Chapter two: In which the first battle i...

Chapter two  
  
Thanks for all your lovely reviews!! Though I am slightly worried about the number of people who want to see Kai in a dress! And sorry if you reviewed after I wrote this chapter and I didn't thank you personally.. Look at the last chapter for disclaimers.. I think I'll update the rating to PG-13 from now on though.  
  
Angel of darkness - Yeah, of course it'll have shounen-ai!! I'm a rabid fangirl too, though Tyson/Kai isn't my favourite..  
  
Person-with-no-name - Hmm.. nice idea.. but you'll have to read to find out if he does..  
  
KawaiiAngel - Thanks! I'm not quite sure at the moment.. anything could happen! Hope this is alright..  
  
Animeprincess - Kai? Lose? Maybe.. A blind date might be a bit complicated but there will definitely be guys..  
  
Angel123292 - Well, at least a black bikini's original.. have you talked to your therapist about this? Poor Kai, I'm beginning to feel sorry for him! A bikini might be a bit traumatic for the other guys though.  
  
Another-person-without-a-name - Another rabid Tyson/Kai fangirl? Oh dear. I'm sorry, I'm not too keen on that pairing but maybe..  
  
LDFireAngel - Hmm.. Nice question.. I can imagine them getting flustered over that one! Kissing's a given.. and switching clothes.. hmm that's original! *imagines Kenny in Ray's outfit and giggles*  
  
Guardian - Thank you, I will! Here you are, hope you like it.. Next one up soon..  
  
Dragonmoon - Kai under pressure? Scary thought! He might explode (don't worry, no exploding in this chapter..) and then what would we do? Who would we pick on and ask to wear girl's clothes?  
  
Jade-tiger - Sorry, no pairings yet.. not quite anyway.. there might be a hint of one though..  
  
Blackitten-chan - Argh!! The Kai/Tyson fangirls are taking over the world!! And I'm sure I can think of something embarrassing for poor ickle Max to do.. if I think long enough *rusty cogs*  
  
Demon Rising - YAY!! A Ray/Kai fangirl!! Hurrah! *hugs* I was beginning to think I might have to make this Tyson/Kai!! Thanks for the very long and amusing (see? It was!) review.. I think you probably meant Kai kiss Ray, though, instead of Kai kiss Kai, which is what you wrote. Hmm.. interesting images. And I'm sorry but tyson doing the macarena in his underwear would just be TOO traumatic!!  
  
Bester - Yay! You noticed the Mary Poppins comment! I was wondering if anybody would.. hope you like this chapter =)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Demon Rising.. I hope you like it.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the others ran noisily past Ray, and into the training room, Kai was already regretting his idea. He was sure that everybody would gang up on him to make him do the most ridiculous things. Then again, maybe Ray would be on his side. Kai glanced at him as he passed, and noticed a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Bags I battle you first," he whispered in Kai's ear. Kai groaned. Then again, maybe not. He turned, facing Ray full on. The two were almost exactly the same height, he noticed now. Keeping his face neutral, he replied.  
  
"Fine. But don't blame me when you lose!" he added, walking on and standing by one side of the dish. Ray soon followed, and took his place opposite Kai. Both reached for their blades.  
  
"Hey!" whined Tyson, "How come you get to go first?"  
  
"We're bigger," Ray replied, without moving. Only the twinkle in his eye showed how much he was looking forward to this. "Besides," he added, "haven't you ever heard of delayed gratification?" Tyson humphed and sat down next to Max and Kenny, who was looking thoughtful.  
  
"You know," he started, "Nothing says we couldn't get another dish and have you two battle at the same time.." he trailed off.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Tyson, jumping up and punching the air. "Neat idea, chief!" Followed by Max, he ran off in search of something they could use as a beystadium. Kai watched them go.  
  
"Let's start," he decided. If Tyson and Max weren't there, he was more likely to win and less likely to be made to humiliate himself in front of everyone. He shuddered at the thought. Ray nodded, guessing rightly that Kai was more nervous than he was letting on. Maybe I can play that to my advantage  
  
"Ready?" asked Kenny, who was now standing at the edge of the dish. Kai and Ray nodded, holding up their launchers. "Three!"  
  
"Two!" Kai shifted, glancing across at Ray.  
  
"One!" Ray grinned back.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" all three shouted together, pulling their launchers and sending their blades flying through the air. They crashed together in mid- air over the middle of the dish and fell, wobbling then regaining their balance and circling round the edges.  
  
"Lucky one," Ray said with an evil grin. "Almost had you there.." Kai knew it wasn't true, and that Ray was just trying to get him wound up. That thought, however, didn't make him feel much better. Neither did thinking about what was going to happen if he lost. It was time to take control.  
  
"Dranzer!" he yelled. "Attack now!" he yelled at exactly the same time Ray ordered the same thing of Driger.  
  
Both blades stopped their circling and charged towards each other, crashing together underneath where they had met in the air. This time, however, both blades did not recover. Unknown to Kai, Ray had reconfigured his beyblade the night before, giving it a heavier weight ring. This gave him an advantage in the crash, meaning that Driger stayed spinning in the middle of the ring as Dranzer flew through the air and landed with a clunk by Kai's feet. Kai didn't move for a moment. When the reality of what had just happened to him hit, he looked up, to see a *very* evil grin stretched across Ray's face. He also noticed Tyson, Max and Kenny dancing in the backgroud. His heart sank. Does everybody want me to make a fool of myself? Deciding the answer was probably yes, he squared his shoulders and looked straight at Ray.  
  
"Well?" he asked, fearing the worst but hoping he wasn't showing it. If possible, Ray's grin widened.  
  
"Follow me," he ordered. "You stay here," he told the others. "We'll be back in a moment."  
  
Leaving the very-unmanly-squeals of the others behind, Kai reluctantly followed Ray out of the room. If Ray had led him past a cliff, he might have considered jumping off it. However, Ray stopped in front of a door, opened it and inclined his head towards the interior. Kai's eyes widened as he walked in and stopped so suddenly Ray crashed into the back of him. Ray shut the door and turned to him.  
  
"Sit down," he ordered, pointing to the bed behind Kai. Kai's heart started beating faster and adrenaline started pumping through him as he obeyed. What the hell was Ray going to do to him?! Coming back to reality, he saw Ray rummaging through a cupboard in front of him. He dreaded to think what he was going to come out with. Finally, Kai heard a noise of triumph and Ray turned around. Held up in front of him was a very, very short black dress.  
  
"That should do.." grinned Ray. Noticing Kai's quizzical eyebrow, he realised it was more than just slightly incriminating for him to have said short black dress in his wardrobe. "Oh, sod off!" he muttered, willing his cheeks not to turn that guiltly shade of red. Kai noticed them, and smirked slightly, forgetting his own misfortunes for the moment. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't the reaction Ray was looking for.  
  
"Just for that.." he glared at Kai, turning back around to the cupboard and extracting knee-high black leather boots with pointy stilleto heels, fishnet tights and a make-up bag. By this point, Kai had dropped into a chair facing the bed and had turned a very uncharacteristic shade of green which clashed horribly with his triangles. Cursing Ray, he clenched and unclenched his fists. Deep down, he knew it was his fault, but really, *really* didn't want to admit it. To his horror, Ray clambered up onto his bed, settled himself on the pillows, then looked expectantly at Kai.  
  
"Go on, then," he said, waving a hand at the clothes laid out on the bed. Kai gulped. He meant it.  
  
"Couldn't you.. look away?" he pleaded, knowing how pathetic he sounded. Ray shook his head.  
  
"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry in the least, "I have to check you're not cheating! Anyway," he added slyly, "It's your game!" Kai growled, narrowing his eyes at Ray, but knowing he had no choice. He sighed, flicking out his tongue to wet his dry lips. Ray's eyes widened slightly and he shifted on the bed. Kai frowned slightly. I wonder.. Prentending to consider his options, he uncrossed his legs and spread them wide across his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ray bite his lip, shift slightly and cross his arms over the top of his legs. Kai grinned inwardly. If he was going down, Ray was going with him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm.. cliffhanger? I don't know.. it could be.. Sorry about stopping here.. My sister's been nagging me to go out and buy bread with her for ages.. Don't ask.. Anyway, next chapter up soon.. and anymore suggestions are very welcome, as are reviews =) 


	3. Chapter three: In which Kai tries to dra...

Chapter three  
  
Here we are.. the third chapter! Three in three days.. what a scary thought! Although I go back to school tomorrow which means I won't be able to update so often =( Unless I get asked to write fanfiction as english homework.. I wish! Again, thanks if you reviewed but I posted this before it showed up!  
  
Flick - Thanks for the compliments.. and it's good to know that there are some other Kai/Ray fans out there. It makes me feel less selfish lol ^-~  
  
Sailor Gaia - Well, Ray might not have taken a picture but I'm sure Tyson, Max or Kenny will.. They'll probably want to savour the moment for ever! I'm really flattered by your nice comments.. I hope this chapter is up to your high standards!  
  
Bester - What's wrong with Kai in fishnets? Lol.. Thanks for the Kai/Ray support.. but I'm not sure if I've punished Ray enough.. I can always do something else next chapter. mwahahaha ^-~  
  
Vali - Maybe Kai likes wearing dresses.. we don't know.. And am I the only person who finds the idea of Tyson doing the macarena in his underwear disturbing? Just as long as it's not Mariah's underwear.. ^-^  
  
Guardian - Thanks for all the pictures.. for that you get the chapter dedication.. And how could you doubt Kai looking good in the dress? He'd look good in a fish suit! Rei/Kai does rule..  
  
Animeprincess - Hmm let's see if I can convert you.. I won't be able to but I could try.. Thanks for saying it's well written.. I hadn't noticed lol  
  
Angel of Darkness - But I love Kai/Ray!! They're just the cutest!! Look at the top right hand pic on this page.. http://finesnou.gooside.com/beyblade/p-bbs/rog5.html But I might put something vaguely Kai/Tyson in if I can bear it.. lol It's nice to know you like the story anyway..  
  
Nameless person - Hmm interesting suggestions.. I'll see if I can get some in.. Once I've finished torturing Ray.. mwahahaha ^-~  
  
Jade-tiger - Yay! More Ray/Kai fans.. Here's the next chappie, sorry there aren't any dares in it but there is Kai/Ray.. well sort of anyway.  
  
Demon Rising - You really do like long reviews don't you? I'm not complaining.. they make my day!! Rabid insane fangirls are the best! Ooh and do you think you could get your Ray muse to introduce me to Kai? ^-~ Hope you like this chapter..  
  
KawaiiAngel - Thanks.. I try to update as often as possible.. Kai and Ray miss each other if I don't.. hehe  
  
Saiyan Warrior Princess - I have that problem too.. I love to slash but I'd really rather keep Kai for myself.. hmph well if I can't have him I'll just watch him! ^-~  
  
Jenny-fer - Yep, as much as yaoi as I can possibly cram in!! And yes, the force of the Kai/Tyson fans is strong.. but I'll try to resist.. Kai/Ray just belongs! Oh and did you know there's a cool shop in St Tropez called Jenny-fer?  
  
Mystik Raven - Are you slightly strange? Lol not in a bad way.. nice to know you're enjoying it! What does XD stand for?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Guardian, you know why! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright then," Kai said calmly, standing up and straightening his trousers with his hands, though he knew he'd be taking them off in just a minute. He kicked off his shoes and arranged them neatly next to his chair. Walking over to where the clothes were laid out on the bed, he unclipped his red gloves and dropped them on the bed. Next, he reached round behind his neck to untie his scarf, taking care to stretch as much as possible, showing his chest muscles off to his small audience. Pulling his scarf over his shoulder, he met Ray's eyes and was pleased to notice Ray was looking flushed. He put the scarf on the bed next to the dress and reached down to peel his top off over his head. Pulling his head out, and shaking his hair out of his eyes, he put the garment down on top of his scarf. Flicking his head again to get that irritating lock of hair out of his face, he looked at Ray again and gave him a small sideways smile. Ray smiled weakly back, clearly preoccupied with keeping his mind out of the gutter.  
  
Standing back a bit and parting his legs, Kai looked down at his belt buckle and started to fiddle with it. Pushing his hips forwards to make it easier to get off, he pulled his belt out from the top of his trousers and dropped that on top of everything else. Turning his attention back to his trousers, he started to open them, when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He pretended to fiddle with the zipper for a moment more, before looking up. Running a hand through his hair, he approached the bed.  
  
"Hey, Ray?" he questioned, almost laughing at Ray's alarmed expression. "I think my zipper's stuck, could you give me a hand with it?" Ray's eyebrows shot up. If he was going to get Kai into that dress, he was going to have to move dangerously close to him, and in his current state, that really wasn't a good idea. However. He swivelled round; aware of Kai's unblinking gaze and hoping he wasn't revealing anything, to find himself sitting between Kai's legs. Oh god.  
  
"I.. uh.. sure," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from Kai's face and forcing himself to look at the zipper dead in front of him. Lifting up his shaking and sweating hands, he reached forward and took hold of the zip with one hand, and the top of Kai's trousers with the other. Biting his lip, he gave the zip a hard yank, and was surprised when it came down more smoothly than any he had ever done before. He looked back up at Kai, who shrugged.  
  
"Must have the magic touch," he said, bending over and before Ray knew what was happening, he was staring straight at Kai's now completely naked body. He gulped and scrambled back on the bed.  
  
"You didn't have to take everything off!" he gasped, trying to put as much difference between himself and the seemingly completely unfazed Kai.  
  
"Well, I don't want a VPL, do I?" he stated, raising his eyebrows as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now.." he murmured, walking back to the dress. "I'm assuming this goes on like.. this?" he said, pulling it over his head and arranging it on his body. He swallowed. Even when he pulled the dress as far down as he could, it still didn't reach midway down his thighs. "What do you think?" he addressed at Ray, who was still incapable of proper speech and just gaped like a goldfish. He would never admit it, but Kai didn't look at all bad in that dress.  
  
"I think you look hot!" he murmured under his breath, without realising what he was saying. By the time he realised, it was out and couldn't go back. Instead, he went bright red, looking up at Kai and seeing a smirk on his face and a wicked glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh really?" he quipped. "In that case, perhaps you could give me a hand with these tights.." he trailed off, leaving Ray in no doubt about whether or not he had a choice. He had two choices, he realised. Either he could back out, tell Kai he didn't have to wear the tights and look a sissy, or he could help Kai on with the tights and look.. never mind. He looked up at Kai to see him waiting impatiently, arms crossed and foot tapping. Ray glared at him, but nodded. Kai smirked smugly, sitting on the bed and holding out a leg. Ray picked up the tights. Right, I just have to concentrate on something unappealing. He pulled one leg on up to the knee. Cold showers, cold showers, cold showers with Kai to warm them up..Damn it! He pulled the other leg on up to the knee. Ok, how about.. Gary in a tutu.. Gary in a tutu. Gary in a tutu and Kai not in a.. ARGH!! He grabbed the sides of both legs and pulled them halfway up Kai's thighs. Kai pulled up his skirt to make it easier and Ray felt his face burning again. Ok.. what else is there? Mr Dickinson in the bath.. Kenny in a bikini. This isn't working.. erm.  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL!" Ray yelled, letting go of Kai's tights, which were now all the way up and standing up opposite him. "BASTARD!!" Ray wrenched his eyes away from Kai's and running to the window, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he had calmed down a bit and turned around to apologise, but as he did so his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with shock. Kai was sitting on the bed, now wearing the boots and with his legs modestly closed. He had also scrubbed off his triangles, and was wearing copious amounts of lipstick, mascara and blue eye shadow. He also appeared to have two blue pigtails hanging down either side of his face.  
  
Ray did an amazing reprise of his earlier goldfish impression, before spluttering and bursting into laughter. After rolling around on the floor for a couple of minutes, he noticed Kai (was that really Kai? He looked so different!) standing patiently above him, waiting for the hysterics to subside. When Ray's roars had diminished to occasional hiccups of giggles, he stood up.  
  
"Right," he commanded. "Let's go and find the others." He lead the way out of the room, Kai following and wondering what on earth went on inside Ray's head and why he could walk so well in these heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm.. there goes chapter three!! I hope you liked it.. as always, review and tell me! 


	4. Chapter four: In which Tyson loses a bat...

Chapter four  
  
Okay, here's chapter four! If I put some questions here, will anyone read them? Right.. I'm confused.. What does XD stand for? What's the difference between shounen-ai and yaoi? And what's the difference between lemon and lime? Please help lol  
  
KawaiiAngel - I'm glad you thought it was funny, a bit of a change of direction in this chapter.. more daring and more action.. sort of lol  
  
Angel of Darkness - I would try to convert you, but I know the hold the dark side of Kai/Tyson is strong so it'd be useless. Instead, I've humoured you in this chapter. ^_~ I'm glad you keep reading even though you don't like Kai/Ray ^-^  
  
LOL! - Thanks! I will!  
  
Clío - Thanks, it's nice to know people appreciate my scribbles ^-^ I hope this chapter's alright..  
  
V-Amy - Yeah, it did seem a little surreal that Kai lost, that's why I had to make out that Ray had redone his blade.. after all we all know who the best blader is! And poor Ray? Don't you care about poor ickle Kai? *sniff*  
  
Sailor Gaia - Don't fall off your chair, it might hurt! Or if you have to, at least make sure there are some cushions underneath.. And you flatter too much!! But flattery will get you everywhere, so you get the dedication ^-^  
  
Bester - Reactions in this chapter! Kai? Naughty? And I don't think Ray has a dirty mind, I don't think he has much control over his mind!! Or other parts of him for that matter ^_~  
  
Fiery-chan - Yay! More Mary Poppins fans! And yes, it's a bit like Jackass.. people send in home videos of stupid things they've filmed other people doing. It's quite funny ^-^ I don't actually know why Ray has those things in his closet.. maybe they're Mariah's! And there's an idea.. as soon as I post this I'm going to draw that! Who wouldn't enjoy a Kai striptease? ^_~  
  
SilverDeathscythe - Goody goody, Kai/Rei fans are the best! Yep, more Kai/Rei here.. And thanks for the anti-flamer protection.. I've never had a flame though it could be fun.. lol  
  
Igatona- Thanks, I try to be original.. Not sure if it works or not! And pardon me for being ignorant but what's a corndog? I'm english and I don't know the word.. Sounds interesting though  
  
Jade-tiger - Yeah, I'm a big pigtail fan. They're so useful! Next chapter up now, with Kai/Ray  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Gaia!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened, and Kai was met by three expectant gazes from the floor in the training room. For a moment, nobody said anything, then Tyson let out a loud whoop and collapsed backwards on the floor, his legs kicking in the air like a dying insect. Max soon joined him, while Kenny didn't seem to be able to do anything but gape.  
  
"Kai?" he murmured in disbelief, whilst Dizzy complained miserably about the pains of being stuck inside a lap top and not able to see what was going on. Kai and Ray settled on the floor, Kai being careful to keep his legs closed, to await the recovery of their team-mates. Kai leaned towards Ray, and muttered quietly in his ear.  
  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about!" Ray grinned, his smile widening when Kai finished the sentence with a wink. It wasn't so much the statement as how different Kai was acting. Ray liked it.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash made them both start, and, turning round, they saw Kenny brandishing a digital camera with a grin.  
  
"Well, I couldn't just let Dizzy feel left out could I?" he said with a shrug, turning back to his laptop and plugging the camera in. Kai groaned.  
  
"Just as long as nobody else sees.." he growled threateningly, narrowing his eyes in the general direction of the chief. Tyson sat up, wiping his eyes.  
  
"How long are you planning to stay in that outfit, Kai?" he asked, holding his sides where they hurt from too much laughter.  
  
"Oh, a little while at least," Kai replied dismissively. "After all, it is such a hassle to get in and out of. I had to get some help," he added, with a sideways glance at Ray, who flushed slightly and looked away, remembering all too well the scene only moments before. More than anything, he was embarrassed at his reaction to Kai's little tricks. Reddening more, he changed the subject.  
  
"Have you two battled yet?" he addressed Tyson and Max. A grin broke out on Max's face.  
  
"Yeah!" he laughed, sticking his tongue out at Tyson who, having seen what had happened to Kai, was sincerely wishing he had won his battle. "And I am going to ask him to kiss anyone in this room, for half a minute!" Seeing the inquisitive expressions all over the room, he realised what they must think his motive was.  
  
"Anyone except me, I mean!" he added hurriedly. The others still looked unconvinced, and Tyson didn't look at all happy. He studied his three options. Eventually, he came to a decision.  
  
"All right," he sighed. "I'll kiss Kai, becausehelooksmostlikeagirlatthemoment!" he finished in one breath, hoping to get the point across that he didn't like Kai that way at all. Kai looked even less enthusiastic about this than Tyson.  
  
"Is there some kind of crazy plot here to make me look as stupid as possible!" he demanded, glaring at everyone in the room. "And don't even think about it!" he added, narrowing his eyes at Kenny who was trying to look innocent with his digital camera behind his back. Ray, much to Kai's relief, reached over and grabbed it. Kai flashed him an 'I-could-ruin-your- reputation-if-you-even-think-about-it' look just in case, but Ray just smiled and nodded. Kai didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. Sighing, he turned back to Tyson, who was now sitting just in front of him looking as enthusiastic as if he had just been told he was fasting for a month.  
  
"Ready?" asked Max, holding his wrist out in front of him and ready to press 'go' on his stopwatch. Kai humphed.  
  
"Go!" he yelled, pressing the button and watching the two eagerly. Both boys leaned forward slowly, their eyes closed. Their lips met and both flinched, almost drawing back, but forcing themselves to stay touching. Hesitantly, Tyson put an arm around Kai's neck and pulled them closer together. Kai's brow knitted, but he didn't pull away. Unexpectedly soon, an irritating beeping noise sounded, signalling the end of the time, and both boys sprang backwards and away from each other, Tyson landing on his back on the floor and Kai landing in Ray's lap. This really is not my day! thought Ray, as he tried to remove Kai's head from his lap as quickly as possible. Looking up, he saw Tyson wiping his mouth on the back of his hand with an expression of disgust on his face. Max was giggling gleefully, and Kenny was gazing with a sorrowful expression at the camera that Ray still held in his hand.  
  
"I think it's time to break for lunch!" announced Kai, who looked as if nothing had happened. Then, as if suddenly remembering his outfit, he looked down at himself. "I'm going to get changed. I'll meet you in a minute." The three smallest nodded and ran away to find some food. Ray, however, followed Kai back to his bedroom. Kai tried the handle, turning around when it wouldn't open to find Ray dangling a key from his hand. Pushing Kai out of the way and almost up-ending him, he unlocked the door and ushered his friend in. He shut the door behind them and collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"And I thought I gave you a bad deal!" he laughed, turning to grin at Kai, who rolled his eyes and started to undo his plaits.  
  
"Don't start!" he growled, wincing as his hair got tangled in the elastic bands. Ray made a disapproving sound and shook his head.  
  
"Silly boy! You should never use elastic bands to tie up your hair! It ruins it and gets it all tangled up!" Sighing, he beckoned Kai over. With a growl of "Now he tells me!" Kai sat down on the bed in front of him, and Ray moved so Kai was between his legs. Almost howling with frustration at his stupidity in putting himself so close to Kai again when he knew the effect it had on him, he started to untangle the matted mess of hair caught up in Kai's bands. More than once, Kai yelped and Ray had to calm him down with soothing noises and stroking. Finally, Ray ran a brush through it and with one last pat, proclaimed it finished.  
  
"Well, at least I've learned my lesson!" Kai smiled weakly. "Thanks." As Ray fell backwards again, Kai stood up and removing his clothes again. Ray tried to concentrate on the cracks on the ceiling, but as much as he tried to resist he wanted to see Kai getting changed again. He sat up abruptly.  
  
"Are you.." he started, trailing off when he saw Kai coming out of the bathroom, wearing just his trousers but with water running down his face. Some of his hair was also damp and clinging to his cheeks and forehead. The water was dripping down his chest and had almost reached his trousers. Without thinking, Ray jumped up and wiped the water off Kai's chest with his hand. Kai looked surprised.  
  
"Erm, thanks..?" he said quizzically, raising an eyebrow at Ray.  
  
"It was dripping.." Ray stuttered, "It would have gone on your trousers." Kai smirked and grabbed a tight hold on Ray's wrists, which were flapping around in distress somewhere around his chest height. Ray looked shocked, and opened his mouth to question, as Kai leaned forwards and crushed their lips together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know it looks like there was Kai/Tyson in this.. but there wasn't really, it was more Max's warped little mind, done to keep the Kai/Tyson fans from murdering me. Fear not, there shall be no more! Kai/Ray from now on.. Review please? And answers to my questions at the top would be appreciated ^-^ 


	5. Chapter five: In which the game resumes

Chapter 5  
  
I'm really sorry about the long wait for this! School's just gone back and I now have a LOT more work than before, which means I can't update as often as I'd like. I was also a bit stuck on where to go with this, but I think I might've almost dug myself out of that one.  
  
Thank you very very very much to everyone who reviewed, and I'm really really sorry but I don't have time now to reply to everyone who reviewed in person, or I won't be able to post tonight. Suffice it to say thank you very very much to everyone who reviewed and left a comment, especially if you answered my questions. I'm now pretty clued up about that face and the lemon/lime thing, but I kept getting different answers for the shounen- ai/yaoi.. ah well! And without further ado, on with the story!  
  
Chapter dedicated to Angel of Darkness, who keeps reading despite the Kai/Ray!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even when the kiss had ended, the two boys still stood intertwined, their arms round each other's waists and necks, neither wanting to move and face reality. Finally Ray broke the silence.  
  
"We should play this game more often!" he chuckled. Kai pulled back to look at him. Ray's face was creased into a smile, and Kai found himself smiling too. With a light kiss on Ray's lips, he detached himself completely.  
  
"I'm hungry," he stated, heading for the door. "Coming?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During lunch, Kai had announced that they would have a half hour break after lunch, to let their food settle, and then would recommence training. This puzzled the three younger boys, as a break meant that Kai was in a good mood, and seeing what he had just gone through he had every right, in his mind, not to be. The fact that he kept breaking into grins all the way through the meal was also disturbing. It just wasn't like him!  
  
All the boys were now back in the training room, ready to start the afternoon's work. Kai looked the team over, before nodding decisively.  
  
"Right," he began, "The first battle will be Tyson vs. Ray!" If anyone was surprised at this, they didn't show it. The two named contestants stood up and prepared to battle. The blades were released, and for a while nothing special happened. The two boys were concentrating fiercely, each trying to knock the other out of the dish and neither succeeding.  
  
"Hey, Ray!" Kai called from the other side of the room. Ray looked up, puzzled, to see Kai wink seductively, a smirk plastered across his face. Ray started and looked back to the dish, however, his blade was no longer in it but lying on the floor next to him. Ray glared at Kai, about to yell but was interrupted before he even started.  
  
"Rule number one, Ray," he grinned, "Never lose your concentration!" Ray growled and lunged at Kai, yelling at the top of his voice.  
  
"You did this on purpose!! You're just trying to get revenge!" Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought I already did that!" he murmured so no one but Ray could hear him. At a nudge from Kai, Ray stood up, his face flushed, hair and clothes messed-up. Phwoar! thought Kai, then shook his head hard to banish the thought. Now is not the time! he reminded himself. Straightening up, he addressed the victor of the latest match.  
  
"So, Tyson, what'll it be?" Tyson smirked.  
  
"Back in a second," he said, walking out of the room in the direction of the kitchen. Max groaned.  
  
"He can't possibly want more food after that meal, can he?" he asked incredulously to nobody in particular. However, Tyson returned sooner than expected, with a popsicle in his hand and a glint in his eye. Unwrapping it, he handed it to Ray, who took it apprehensively.  
  
"Now," Tyson grinned, "Stick that," he indicated the popsicle, "as far down your throat as it'll go. Then you can eat it," he added as an afterthought. Ray was looking at the popsicle as if it was about to go off. Putting it to his mouth, he looked round at the others. Max was giggling and cuddling his knees. Kenny was having a conversation with Dizzi. Tyson was smirking. And Kai.. Ray's heart skipped a beat. No, he couldn't do this to him again! Kai was sitting leaned against the wall, his legs apart and his hands between them. As Ray watched, Kai winked, raised a finger to his lips and started sucking it suggestively. Nobody else seemed to have noticed. At Ray's look of alarm, Kai's grin spread and his hand returned to where it had previously been.  
  
"Go on, Ray!" Kai encouraged. "Suck it!" At Kai's words, Ray suddenly understood why he was being made to do this seemingly pointless dare. Now it seemed impossible. Involuntarily glancing at Kai's crotch, Ray opened his mouth and pushed the popsicle in. He forced himself not to gag and pushed it as far down his throat as he could. Finally he could get it no farther, and pulled it out again, to applause. Ray checked the Kai situation and couldn't help but grin. Kai had closed his legs and was now sitting demurely his hands on his lap.. as if to hide something. Ray settled down on the floor, sucking his popsicle.  
  
"I guess that means it's your turn to battle Max then, Kai?" he asked innocently. Kai didn't have a chance to argue, as the bouncy blond jumped up with a squeal and ran to the dish. Kai took longer, shooting a death glare at Ray before taking his place opposite Max. This time I mustn't lose! The battle was over before it had begun. As soon as the blades landed, Kai called on Dranzer and knocked Max out of the dish before he had even registered what was happening. Ray didn't blame him. After all, after what had happened last time he lost..  
  
An evil glint had appeared in Kai's eyes.  
  
"Power freak," muttered Ray under his breath, careful nobody else heard him. Kai was looking more and more insane, needing only a white fluffy cat to complete the picture.  
  
"Now then, little Maxie. What can we think of to do with you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, it wasn't worth waiting for!! But please review anyway.. 


	6. Chapter six: In which it all ends happil...

Chapter 6  
  
Aha! You thought you could escape it! But you can't!!!! It's here.. The last chapter of this strange and insane article, otherwise known as Beyblade fanfiction. Don't worry.. I haven't gone mad.. I'm just in pain.. Mind you, to inflict such pain on yourself you've gotta be mad.. Right. I'll stop rambling now.   
  
Thank you very very very much again to everybody who reviewed.. and my as I love you all I can't reply to you all individually again because I've just got sooo much work!! I love you all very very much!! And now, without further ado.. on with the story!! I hope you've all enjoyed it!   
  
Dedicated to everyone who gave me nice reviews, helpful suggestions or answers to my questions at some point during this fic!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the Bladebreakers sat or stood around the room, waiting for Kai to decide what to do with Max.   
  
"Ok Max," he said with after much deliberation. "I dare you and Tyson to swap underpants, in here, without removing the rest of your clothes and keeping bodily contact the whole time!" He smirked at the stunned look on the faces of his team-mates.   
  
"That's not possible!" Tyson protested.   
  
"It is, actually!" piped in Kenny. "If you remove just one leg of your shorts you can pull your boxers on and off over or through them!" Ray snorted, catching Kai's eye and grinning.   
  
"Chief! You're supposed to be on our side!" Tyson said furiously.   
  
"Get on with it!" Kai commanded. "We haven't got all day!" Tyson and Max walked over to the other side of the room and turned to face the wall. Max trod on Tyson's foot.   
  
"Ouch!" Tyson yelled, hopping on one leg. "What was that for?!" Max rolled his eyes.   
  
"If I do that, we can keep contact without losing the use of our hands," he explained patiently. "And it didn't hurt you that much! I haven't even got shoes on!" Again, Max put his right foot on Tyson's, who this time didn't say anything. The sounds of zipping and unclipping could be heard from one side of the room. It seemed Max had done this before, or something similar anyway, as he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Pretty soon, both boys had their shorts down around their right feet, having both removed the left one. Making sure nobody was looking, they both pulled down their boxers and were about to pull the other's through the tangle of clothing that was now down around their feet, when Tyson lost his balance. Max grabbed his hand, afraid he would break the contact but overbalanced as well, landing on top of Tyson. The three not participating didn't seem to identify with the dilemma Max and Tyson were now in and contented themselves with rolling around on the ground in hysterics. Ray had tears pouring down his face by the time he managed to regain his self control, to see Tyson and Max tentatively standing up, making sure not to muddle their clothes, break their contact or expose any bits of themselves they might not want exposed. Pretty soon, however, they were both standing up, their feet back together and pulling each other's boxers up. Ray had been very amused to see that Tyson was wearing pink boxers with green beyblades embroidered on them, which clashed horribly with Max's t-shirt. Max's, however, were purple with large, black, heavily-armoured tortoises on them. These didn't go well with Tyson's shirt either and caused a great amount of hilarity around the room.   
  
"All done!" Max said, as he attached his dungarees. Kai gave a short nod of approval.   
  
"Well, I guess that wraps this up!" he said. "Back to normal training tomorrow," he added, smirking at the disappointed looks on his team-mates' faces. "But," he continued mysteriously, "I have one final dare!" The others all looked up, surprised. "And that is for Kenny to come out to dinner with us.. without Dizzi!" Three gasps of mock-horror erupted around the room, as Kenny looked uncertainly at his laptop.   
  
"Go on!" said laptop ordered. "I could do with a night off anyway! Just don't wake me up when you get back!" Kenny ran off to put her away before they went out, arranging to meet his teammates outside. Tyson and Max went out next, chatting and laughing, still wearing each other's underwear. And last, but not least, Kai walked up to Ray, kissing him passionately before taking his hand and following the others out of the room.   
  
The end!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! It's finished!! I hope it was alright.. please review ^-^ And goodbye for now.. until the next ridiculously implausible story! 


End file.
